With a rapid development of display technology, a touch screen has gradually spread throughout people's lives. The touch screen may be divided into an add-on touch screen, which integrates a touch structure with a protective substrate outside a display panel, and an on-cell touch screen and an in-cell touch screen, which integrate a touch structure with a display panel. In an on-cell touch screen, the touch structure is disposed on a side of an opposing substrate away from an array substrate of the display panel. In an in-cell touch screen, the touch structure is disposed between an opposing substrate and an array substrate of the display panel.